De días especiales
by Inavoig
Summary: ¿Por qué dar un regalo era tan complicado? ¡Era hombre! Los hombres dan cualquier cosa y ya. Bueno no, era Rivaille después de todo, pero eso no le impedía recurrir a los consejos de su mamá...


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isamaya.

* * *

Llevaba varios papeles en la mano de muchos tamaños y colores rumbo a su habitación, esperaba que le salieran las manualidades que vio por internet, no tenia mucho dinero porque su último trabajo fue ayudar al viejito de la esquina a podar su jardín.

Recuerda que nunca aceptara trabajos cuyos jefes son viejitos solos de esos a quien nunca le conoció esposa o alguna historia relacionada con mujeres…

Bueno ese no es el caso, estaba por hacer un bonito regalo de aniversario a Rivaille, su novio (no pedófilo, solo le gusta Eren), de 25 años. El apenas esta por cumplir dieciocho añotes y varonilmente le dará un regalo varonil a su novio. Ojo, todo varonilmente hablando.

Empezó por tratar de hacer una caja de (nuevamente) varoniles colores de tonos pasteles pero luego descarto la idea pensando en que su novio pelinegro se la arrojaría a la cara. Entonces trato de hacer un portarretratos, cuyo principal objetivo eran una foto, foto que no tenia, y de esas a las que su pareja nunca aceptaba tomarse… Bueno era porque tenia miedo que Eren entre tantas indiscreciones que solía tener su boca y en si todo él, terminara enseñándoles a todos su relación. No es que se avergonzara, no, pero ya tuvo un encuentro desagradable con su amiga Mikasa y no quiere que se vuelva a repetir.

Bien, no todo estaba perdido. Había visto también pequeños pastelitos bastante bonitos y… No, ¿en que esta pensando? ¡Reacciona Eren! No quieres morir aun ¿verdad? Rivaille te mata primero antes de que le des tanta cursilería junta.

Bufo con fastidio revolviéndose el pelo castaño. ¿Qué tal una carta? Negó con la cabeza de nuevo reprimiéndose, eso es más cursilería. ¿Una bufanda? No, aun no están en invierno.

Se arrojo a su cama boca arriba para luego mirar el techo fascinado. Bueno, mas bien aburrido y frustrado ¿pero a quien le importaba? Entonces se revolvió cual gusano de un lado a otro sobre el colchón, ojala fuera niña y su mamá le diera consejos.

Se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama y quito todo los papeles que ya no le servirían, los arrojo al escritorio que tenía al lado y luego corrió con su mamá.

—Holo.

Su madre le sonrió como una madre suele hacer, amorosamente, para luego reírse de su saludo, pensando que no debería ver ya tantas películas infantiles.

—Si ya no estas haciendo nada pon la mesa para cenar. —Eren hizo una mueca de inconformidad y mientras ayudaba le pregunto algunas duditas.

—Mamá, ¿que le regalaste a papá cuando eran novios? —Su madre volteo y lo miro por sobre la barra de la cocina que lo separaba del comedor con gesto pensativo.

—Mi amor. —Le contesto como si fuese lo más obvio, el castaño de ojos verdes le miro con una ceja alzada.

—Aparte de eso, digo. Papá debe de tener recuerdos de su época de noviazgo. —Carla negó varias veces para luego responderle-. En nuestros tiempos estar con el otro era mas que suficiente, si acaso le di alguna carta o se quedo con algún adorno mío del pelo.

Eren entonces tuvo una idea.

—¡Gracias mamá! —Llegó hasta su madre y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla para luego seguir en lo suyo.

Carla miraba a su hijo quien se encontraba muy animado y feliz, no le pregunto las razones de sus intrigas pensando que por fin tenia a una jovencita como novia y no quería invadir su privacidad, esperaría a que él le contara. Lo que si le tenía intrigada es porque no le pregunto que le había regalado su esposo a ella ¿para que quería saber lo que una mujer regalaba? A lo mejor su novia era Mikasa Ackerman, su vecinita quien se comportaba mas masculinamente que su hijo.

Sonrió ante la idea, por fin había aceptado los sentimientos que le profesaba la azabache durante toda su niñez.

Después de la cena, Eren regreso a su cuarto dispuesto a terminar el regalo. Mañana seria un gran día.

En un parque estaba un hombre esperando a su novio, quien ya tenia cinco largos minutos de retraso y eso le estaba fastidiando.

—¡Rivaille! —Hablando de impuntuales—. Perdón por la tardanza, Mikasa insistía en acompañarme pero ya la perdí.

Asintió, esa mocosa siempre acosando a su Eren, luego saldaría cuentas con ella.

El pelinegro le dio una cajita al castaño quien emocionado la abrió para encontrarse con un collar que tenia la letra "R" y luego alzo su brazo mostrándole la muñeca y vio que tenia una pulsera de donde colgaba la letra "E". Lo miro con ojos brillantes para luego abrazarlo.

Era su turno de mostrarle el regalo.

Le tendió también una caja que había echo él, pero ahora sin colores tan femeninos, consiguió papel negro. Cuando Rivaille la abrió sus ojos mostraron que estaba impresionado (porque su cara no tenia una sola mueca) para luego alzar una ceja.

—Si tantas ganas tenias me hubieras dicho —Y le agarro de la mano y lo llevo hasta su coche.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos?

—¿No es obvio? A usar el regalo. Menos mal que lo insinuaste tú y no yo, me hubiera visto muy necesitado.

Eren confundido miro lo que había dentro del regalo y tonos rojos colorearon su cara. Ahí no estaba el regalo que preparo en la mañana.

—Es una equivocación, yo no… —El pelinegro le observo con su fría mirada.

—¿Quieres o no? —Eren asintió, si quería pero le daba nervios y no era como lo esperaba—. No te obligare, quiero que sea especial para ti y deseo que lo disfrutes. Reserve una habitación de hotel por si acaso, nunca hay que perder la esperanza.

El menor le miro incrédulo para luego reírse, no era como lo esperaba, era mucho mejor porque estaría con la persona que amaba, después se daría tiempo de matar a quien le coloco una caja de condones en su regalo. Hoy disfrutaría de su día especial.

…

…

—¿Porque Jean esta riéndose como loco? —Le pregunto Armin a un joven pecoso de nombre Marco.

-Dice que le hizo una broma a Eren cuando se fue al baño, creo que cambio el regalo que le iba a dar a su pareja por condones.

—Ah. —El rubio asintió.

—¿De donde saco los condones?

—Pues creo que Eren había dicho ayer que iba a festejar después de la escuela su aniversario y Jean aprovecho.

Armin volteo asustado, él no pregunto de donde el castaño saco los condones.

Vio a Mikasa pasar para luego atacar a Jean. Todo en unos cuantos segundos, los suficientes como para ver al joven suplicar por piedad y la pelinegra dárselo antes de dejar evidencia.

Se retiro acomodándose su inseparable bufanda, esperaría que Eren llegara a su casa, acosándolo como siempre por la ventana. Con razón le dijo que iría al baño y lo esperase en la entrada, era una treta, ya había ido al baño en el receso.

Le contaría cada segundo de tardanza.

…

…

—Oye hijo, ¿es una R lo que tiene ese collar?

—Sip. —Vio a su hijo subir a su habitación, ella tenía la esperanza de que fuera Mikasa la afortunada.

Bueno, al menos la muchacha tuvo el gesto de comprarle algo caro a su retoño, se veía que no escatimaba en gastos para con él. Complacida, planeaba el modo de hacer que Eren la invitara pronto a cenar, de paso que también invitara a Rivaille, su tutor. Gracias a él su pequeño por fin tenía buenas calificaciones.

De repente sintió como que algo se le pasaba por alto a su radar de madre...


End file.
